


Search for Change

by kirstenreads



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, M/M, Not Beta Read, Not Steve Rogers Friendly, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Peter Parker is a Mess, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Protective Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Softie Peter Parker, i still dont know yet, i think, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22280200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirstenreads/pseuds/kirstenreads
Summary: Peter Parker hated the Avengers. But then he got to know them. Now, he just hates Steve.OrWhat if Tony is Peter's bio dad and Peter wants revenge for what Steve did in the bunker.
Relationships: Happy Hogan & Peter Parker, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 12
Kudos: 108





	1. Prologue

Peter felt anxious. His dad left a good few hours ago and had yet to return. After the fight in Berlin, his dad sent him, Happy and Rhodey back to New York. Rhodey was still in Stark Tower's Medical Center with Dr. Cho and whoever else his dad sent for. He knew Dr. Strange was with them as well. Peter didn't know where Happy and Pepper were.

Peter knew that his dad went after Captain America alone. FRIDAY confirmed it for him when he asked. He didn't trust Captain America. Tony and Cap had a close relationship before the Accords. Peter and Ned had theories that they could be dating. Well, could've been dating.

Despite how much his dad tried to pretend with others, tried to put up this fake façade, he knew that his dad had feelings. That he's hurt over the Accords and the fact that the Avengers might be no more. He hated that his dad might be off god knows where trying to bring in the Rogues, but not putting in much of a fight. Because, no matter how much he refused, Peter knew that he cared for them.

Peter, however, did not.

Peter has never met the Avengers. There was a time that he wanted to but he knew of the things that they'd say about his dad behind his back. They'd call him selfish, worthless, a bastard. They lived in his dad's home, with his dad's money and called him SELFISH.

Peter hated them for that.

After waiting for a few hours, FRIDAY made herself known.

"Mini Boss, Big Boss has arrived at the SI Medical Centre. Doctor Cho is attending to him. "

Peter felt his heart drop to the floor and ran to the Medical Centre. There were nurses and doctors everywhere. The noises and chattering gave him a headache but he fought through in order to look for his dad. A hand fell on his shoulder, giving him a fright.

"Kid, you shouldn't be down here."

"Where- Where's my dad?"

Happy sighed and looked past Peter's shoulder.

"They took him into ICU. He's pretty beat up but he'll survive."

Peter knew that Happy was lying about his dad's condition but didn't bring attention to it. He just chose to believe Happy's words. He didn't want to think about his dad not being okay.

Peter was abruptly brought out of his thoughts when Happy pulled him into his arms. "Don't cry kid. He'll be just fine. Your dad is a fighter."

Peter felt Happy's suit get wet with his tears and wow he didn't know he was crying. But know he could hear his sobs, muffled by the suit jacket. Happy guided Peter to one of the waiting chairs next to the wall. Peter held on to Happy until his tears dried and he succumbed to the darkness


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A buzzfeed article gives more insight as to what has happened since the prologue.

# The Rogues have been pardoned

By Kadee Les - Buzzfeed Writer

To anyone who is behind on the latest news, which is highly unlikely, you will know about what has been dubbed the Avengers: Civil War. Nobody has the inside scoop on what really went down, but many people have come up with theories as to what led to the war. Some say the tension had started during the Ultron event and the Accords flipped the switch. Others say that the war has been due to happen since the first team up.

The Sokovia Accords are legal documents designed to regulate the activities of enhanced individuals. It has been made specifically for enhanced individuals that work for government agents such as S.H.I.E.L.D or for private organizations such as the Avengers. It was established by the United Nations and approves by 117 nations. It was established to be a middle point between the actions of enhanced individuals and repercussions of aforementioned actions and their desire to bring about world peace.

Not many enhanced individuals liked this, specifically those with secret identities as the Accords state that they have to reveal their legal name to the UN. Some of these people included half of the Avengers. According to an inside source, some saw the Accords as a cage and didn't want to be controlled, so they didn't sign and that led to the the events in the German Airport.

The security footage of the fight between- what twitter has dubbed- Team Cap and Team Iron-Man at the airport was leaked about 5 months ago. The fall of Colonel J. Rhodes was also in the leaked footage.

Nobody has any exact idea of what happened next. All we know is that Tony Stark went missing for three days, before being found in a Siberian Bunker. He was found unconscious and in a bad state. Nobody, aside from Government Officials or close friends and family, has seen or heard anything from him since.

Two months after Tony Stark was found, a new legislation was written up. One that many enhanced individuals are willing to sign as the conditions on the new Accords allow them to keep their identity but still ensure that there is less public damage and more trust between the countries and enhanced individuals. Many vigilantes and superheroes have signed. Among the signers, was Scott Lang.

Last month, a new Avengers team was written up. They include Team Iron-Man (Colonel Rhodes, Spiderman, Vision), recently returned Doctor Bruce Banner and Thor and some new additions of Doctor Strange and Black Panther.

Yesterday, the Rogue Avengers (excluding Scott) signed the new accords. These signers include Sam Wilson, Natasha Romanoff, Clint Barton and Steve Rogers. Nobody has seen or heard of what has happened to the Winter Soldier, but rumour has it that he signed around the same time that Scott Lang did.

Now that the Rogues have signed, they'll be returning to New York where they'll stay under house arrest at the Avengers Compound upstate.

Will the Rouges get along with the new additions to the Avengers? And where is Tony Stark? We don't know but maybe we will find out in the upcoming months.

Leave a comment below on what you think.


End file.
